<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>神奇动物在这里 by RosemarySH</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23128906">神奇动物在这里</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/RosemarySH/pseuds/RosemarySH'>RosemarySH</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>EXO (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 07:01:40</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>9,984</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23128906</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/RosemarySH/pseuds/RosemarySH</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Oh Sehun/Zhang Yi Xing | Lay</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>19</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>神奇动物在这里</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>吴世勋又做了一个梦，梦里的主角仍是他和白鲸，然而这回白鲸化作人形，他也不再孤单的于海面漂流，他们住在小岛上，粗壮的樟木建起一座小木屋，房前悬挂铜质铃铛，当海风吹起，清脆铃声叮当作响，面朝大海的位置开了两扇小窗，窗边摆了几盆花，有仙人掌，有茉莉，有虎皮兰，花开时，馥郁香气被海风送进来，海风咸咸的，茉莉甜甜的，而蕾伊，蕾伊躺在他身下发出婉转动人的呻吟，蕾伊的脸庞和他赤裸白净的身躯汗涔涔的，他细细舔去那些汗水，本意只想缓解对方不适，却未曾想反而引得蕾伊浑身颤抖，口中呻吟皆没去，尽是溺水一般大口呼吸。吴世勋感到很奇怪，他想，蕾伊不是鲸鱼吗？生活在深海的鲸鱼为什么也会呼吸不畅。他把满腔疑问抛给蕾伊，蕾伊不做声，只捧着他的脸仔细瞧，眼中神情奇怪，又像爱意，又好似愧疚，他打算问个清楚问个明白，蕾伊突然推到他跨坐在他身上快速上下起伏着，只觉鼠蹊酥麻，有什么东西迅速跑出身体，神智也一并流失了，迷迷糊糊听见蕾伊对他说：</p><p>“世勋，忘了我吧。”</p><p>吴世勋倒抽一口冷气猛地惊醒，墙壁不是樟木搭建的墙壁，床铺并非宽大的双人床，床边只有一盆孤零零的海芋，身边？身边当然没有蕾伊。</p><p>原来是梦啊……</p><p>吴世勋福至心灵，手往下一摸，湿湿黏黏凉凉……</p><p>好吧，还是个春梦。</p><p>这真的不怪他，他一个二十郎当岁身体健康没有任何疾病的正常男人做春梦很正常，对象又是自己的男朋友，怎么想都是天经地义。心里难免涌出些遗憾——交往至今，梦中场景并没有发生在蕾伊和他之间，总惦念蕾伊单纯蕾伊不懂人间情爱，如果说别的情侣从交往到上床三个月时间足以，那么他和蕾伊恐怕需要更久，或许一年，或许三五年，无所谓，吴世勋自认自己等得起，反正他还有左右手，大不了自食其力，但同时他也自认自己并非圣贤，时间久了七情六欲攒的多了就导致今天这个结局——春梦。</p><p>吴世勋咂摸着那个意犹未尽的梦境，闭好眼睛准备重新入眠，又猛地睁眼，翻来覆去琢磨是不是忘了什么，是什么呢？梦里的蕾伊对他说了什么？</p><p> </p><p>第二天午间休息，吴世勋一边嚼着糖醋小排一边回忆梦里那句话，应该是很简短一句话，怎么一点都想不起来。他太过专注，以致白鲸游来身边都未发觉。宽宽的吻部像平时那样碰了碰吴世勋的小腿，一双黑亮眼睛浮出水面，白鲸摆着脑袋，撒娇似的呜咽几声。</p><p>吴世勋亲昵的捧起白鲸的吻部，白鲸顺势伏在吴世勋膝头，一人一鲸额头贴额头，四目相对。</p><p>“又饿了吗？没有？我？我没有想什么……我只是……我只是做了一个奇怪的梦……”</p><p>白鲸潜入水下，蕾伊浮出水面，担心这个秘密被其他工作人员知道，蕾伊只露出一双眼睛，湿漉漉的额发化作几缕贴在额头与鬓边。</p><p>黑发白肤，以及那双好似盛满无数星星的眼睛，吴世勋看着，喜欢的不得了。</p><p>“世勋做了什么梦？”</p><p>“啊……那个……我忘了。”并不是忘了，实在是难以启齿。</p><p>蕾伊左右看看，午休时间的白鲸馆只有他和吴世勋，便放下心大大方方再度伏在吴世勋膝头。不是表演时间，吴世勋只穿着短裤和短袖，一侧脸颊贴在赤裸的肌肤，凉凉的，软软的。</p><p>“没关系，忘了一定不重要。”</p><p>白鲸天生一副好嗓音，尤其化作人形，那把好嗓音更是好听的不像话，仿佛前一晚吃的奶油冰淇淋，有点凉丝丝，有点甜腻腻。这样的嗓音说着全世界最温柔的话语，而全世界最温柔的话语直说给他听，吴世勋恍惚觉得再也不会这么幸福了。</p><p>有一下无一下轻抚蕾伊柔软的黑发，吴世勋想起前几日气冲冲离开海洋馆的学长，不免疑惑学长和蕾伊之间到底发生了什么，蕾伊温柔，学长也是好脾气的人，争吵？开玩笑，人和鲸鱼吵什么。</p><p>“那天怎么了？学长为什么气冲冲离开？”</p><p>未曾想，接到提问的蕾伊突然变了脸色，眼珠子转来转去，支支吾吾道：“就、没什么啊……我也不知道……”</p><p>“你是不是突然变成人吓他？”</p><p>蕾伊有时候喜欢恶作剧，好端端游着突然窜去玻璃前吓唬那些吵闹的小朋友。</p><p>“……没有。”生怕吴世勋不信，蕾伊拔高声调，“真的，我没有！”</p><p>吴世勋反倒慌张，慌张捂住蕾伊的嘴巴生怕被谁发现这个秘密。对面下垂眼瞪得溜圆，两道浅色眉毛也挑高，吴世勋忍不住了，啵唧，吻隔着手落在蕾伊唇上。</p><p>“晚上等我，带你去吃大闸蟹。”</p><p>放在平时，蕾伊早就开心的笑弯眼睛，今天也是如此，然而笑容刚浮现就僵在脸上，眼帘垂下好半晌才抬起，蕾伊轻轻说道：“我不去，嗯……贝酷有话要跟我说。”</p><p>并不应该感到奇怪的，他和蕾伊的约会也不是天天都有，奇怪是因为蕾伊对约会好像没有那么上心了，竟然一而再再而三拒绝他——学长造访那天本来说好晚上约会，蕾伊却拒绝了他，算上这次，短短几天拒绝他两回。</p><p>不对，一定有哪里不对。</p><p>吴世勋严肃的问道：“蕾伊，发生什么事了。”</p><p>蕾伊的态度仍旧躲闪，“没事啊，真的，没——啊，有人来了。”</p><p>话音还没落，蕾伊已然潜入水下变成白鲸游走了。</p><p>望着水面泛起的层层叠叠波纹，吴世勋心里那点疑惑也像水波纹一般扩散。仔细回想这两天发生的大大小小事情，似乎自从学长来过以后，蕾伊对他的态度隐隐有了变化。</p><p>不，肯定是他多想了。</p><p>然而无论吴世勋如何劝说自己，这种莫名其妙的感觉始终挥之不去，心里有了疙瘩，眉头也拧得像疙瘩。</p><p> </p><p>吴世勋造访时，金钟大正拧着眉毛思考本世纪最严峻问题——如何劝说贝酷老老实实回去魔法世界，一旦贝酷同意，蕾伊和迪欧自然就会同意，别问为什么，调皮捣蛋三人组向来形影不离——好吧，算上他，是四人组，但现在情况不同，身为傲罗的责任心逼迫他必须和老朋友们唱反调。</p><p>金钟大重重叹了一口气。</p><p>上次去海洋馆从蕾伊口中得知他三位非法阿尼玛格斯的好友竟然齐聚一堂，真是又好气又好笑，告别蕾伊后，金钟大立刻掉头前往海豚馆，他眯着眼睛找了半天终于被他找到那家伙，贝酷也发现了他，可这家伙不仅没有逃走反而跃出水面表演360度转体，不知情围观群众分分喝彩，唯独他脸黑的像锅底。表演结束，金钟大绕回前面的观赏区准备守株待兔，哪知左等右等等不来那家伙，他假装游客向工作人员打听，却被告知这位大爷好像不开心，结束表演就一直躲在饲养池不肯出来。</p><p>厚！不开心的人应该是我才对吧！</p><p>接下来几天，金钟大天天前往海洋馆，却再也没看见贝酷，连影子都不给他看，似乎打定主意和他玩什么该死的持久力比赛。悄悄使用过一回幻影移形，试图强硬拖走那家伙，可是他的老朋友比狐狸还狡猾，抓住他施咒前一秒的空挡偷亲了他的嘴唇，趁他分神时转身跳入池水化作海豚溜走了。</p><p>一定是知道他怕水才故意使这种坏招！</p><p>忘了说，我们的傲罗先生有一个不为人知的秘密——可以变成猫的阿尼玛格斯，非法的那种。</p><p>“有事？”对面学弟一脸苦大仇深，金钟大心里咯噔一声，“进来说吧。”</p><p>“不了，就几句话。”</p><p>盯着学弟深邃的眉眼，强烈的不安逐渐涌现。</p><p>“那天……你和蕾伊之间发生了什么？”</p><p>该来的还是来了。</p><p>金钟大不动声色，比了个手势请吴世勋继续说下去。</p><p>“蕾伊拒绝了我的约会提议，两次！”</p><p>“……”</p><p>“他从不这样！他一直很喜欢和我约会——”</p><p>“等一下，”金钟大举起手打断吴世勋，“你，和一头白鲸约会？怎么约？”虽然明白吴世勋话中意味，可是对于吴世勋来说，他是不知内情的人。金钟大硬生生压住强烈吐槽的欲望——类似“不约会难道是世界末日吗？不要来找我诉苦”，还有“谁要听你的恋爱心得请走开——选择装傻充愣。</p><p>吴世勋后知后觉自己差点说漏嘴，干笑两声转移话题：“反正……我感觉蕾伊不喜欢我了。”</p><p>“一头白鲸懂什么。”</p><p>“蕾伊不一样！”吴世勋急得嗓音都拔高，“总、总之它和其他白鲸不一样，它很温柔，很可爱，他喜欢我，我知道。”</p><p>说到最后，吴世勋几乎接近自言自语，声音低低的，带着小时候的奶音，有一点点委屈，更多的则是只有谈论心爱之人才会显现的柔情。</p><p>金钟大看着惆怅困苦的学弟，忆起念书时贝酷对他说过的话——</p><p>Chennie，你知道吗？这个世界上最厉害最可怕的咒语不是夺魂咒，不是钻心咒，更不是阿瓦达索命，是爱。</p><p>显然，学弟中了贝酷口中那道最厉害最可怕的咒语，施咒者就是蕾伊。</p><p>多荒唐啊，麻瓜中了巫师的咒语却不自知，巫师明知不可为却义无反顾。</p><p>而作为知情者却不能将一切和盘托出，一口气憋在胸口憋得脑袋都乱哄哄。良久，金钟大缓缓吐出胸口憋着的那口气，说：“你有没有想过，或许有一天会把这些忘了。”</p><p>“为什么要忘记？”吴世勋反问道。</p><p>“忘记不好吗？忘了就不会有烦恼了。”</p><p>“我才不要！”学弟梗着脖子回答，“这是我最珍贵的记忆，我要带进坟墓的。”</p><p>还有什么好说，偏他运气差，遇见两个这么倔强的人。</p><p> </p><p>好吧，就算这种咒语厉害，但是再厉害的咒语也有破解办法——别告诉我是阿瓦达索命。</p><p>当然不是了，是遗忘咒，一忘皆空。</p><p> </p><p>和学长的谈话不了了之，这之后吴世勋仍然照常去海洋馆上班。工作原因，几乎分分钟都和蕾伊待在一块，看着蕾伊向往常那样对他发出愉悦的鸣叫，与他配合完美为游客表演，也一如既往的馋嘴，缠着他多要一桶大虾或者小鱼，一切平常的似乎什么都没发生过——</p><p>不，一点都不一样了，蕾伊开始拒绝他的亲近。</p><p>从前休息时一定不会离他左右，但是最近每次表演完就独自躲在水池底不肯出来，任凭吴世勋如何主动亲近，最多用吻部蹭一蹭，除此之外再无其他。约会？别提了，连话都说不上，何来机会将约会二字说出口。就连金俊勉都感到疑惑，试探性问他是不是同蕾伊闹矛盾，还劝他别太小心眼，对方只是一头白鲸而已，不必放在心上。吴世勋有苦难言，只得打哈哈混过去。</p><p>试着去找贝酷和迪欧问询原因，却被告知海豚和企鹅已经租借到另外一个城市的海洋馆，除此之外，还有一个更糟糕的消息，白鲸也即将前外那个海洋馆履行为期三个月的租借合同。</p><p>这对于吴世勋来说不亚于晴天霹雳，他跑去找金俊勉愤怒的质问对方，但是又有什么用呢？金俊勉比他更不清楚内情。</p><p>金钟大曾经给他的建议浮出水面：忘了就不会有烦恼了。</p><p>恐惧与堂皇涌上心头，吴世勋愣愣望着平静的池水，一筹莫展。</p><p> </p><p>躲在水下的蕾伊也愣愣张望池边高大清瘦的人影，池水将那个影子变得扭曲模糊，连同最熟悉不过的五官也一起，他看不清吴世勋的表情，想钻出水面变回人类好好看一看，然而总是止步不前，生怕前功尽弃——已经和贝酷还有迪欧商量好离开海洋馆，回到魔法世界对付那个可怕的黑巫师，谁知道这一去还会不会回来，遂决定要让吴世勋习惯没有他，要让吴世勋回到从前平静的生活。</p><p>他生来倔强，认准就是认准了，撞破头都不放弃，从前下决心要成为阿尼玛格斯就是这样，现在也是，既然下定决心保护所爱之人，那就一定要做到。</p><p>哗啦，哗啦，几声异响揪回蕾伊的思绪，水下有团黑影逐渐向他靠近，那黑影越近，蕾伊就越是心慌——</p><p>还能有谁，除了吴世勋还能有谁。</p><p>饲养池水深度接近三米，从池边到他所在之处差不多六七米，吴世勋一口气游过来，游到蕾伊面前便站定，不浮出水面换气也不眨眼，就这样直勾勾望着白鲸。良久，吴世勋张了张嘴似乎在说什么，可是从嘴巴里面钻出的只有一串气泡，吴世勋急了，手舞足蹈比划着。蕾伊琢磨半天才明白——</p><p>今天晚上，和我，约会吧。</p><p>蕾伊犹豫着无法回答，吴世勋那边也卯上了。时间一分一秒的过去，肺里的空气越来越少，喝下去的水越来越多，脑袋都晕晕乎乎，眼前白鲸的影像渐渐模糊。</p><p>吴世勋突然伸出手向白鲸的吻部探去，但是怎么都够不到，明明那么近，却仿佛隔着一道鸿沟，恐惧一涌而上——他再也触不到他最心爱的白鲸了。</p><p>咕噜噜，最后几个气泡飘去水面，那只伸向白鲸的手终于落了下去。</p><p>倏地，另一只手接住它，紧接而来的是新鲜空气，以及熟悉的柔软触感，肺部得到解救，吴世勋立刻睁开眼睛，蕾伊的五官近在咫尺。</p><p>没有丝毫犹豫退怯，吴世勋搂紧蕾伊，加深这个吻。</p><p>水明明很凉，但他根本不觉着凉，只是热，令人心花怒放的热，热度包围吴世勋，害他头脑无法冷静，手不可控移去蕾伊的下体，在触到和自己同样器官时，蕾伊不仅没有推开吴世勋，反而加重手臂力量，紧紧拥住对方的脖颈。</p><p>这大概是第一次和蕾伊更进一步接触，好奇怪，同样的器官自己的看了二十几年也看腻了，但是摸到蕾伊的却感到无比新鲜。本能驱使吴世勋得到更多的接触，驱使他另一只手探去蕾伊后方，然而这样做的下场就是蕾伊仅存的氧气被消耗一空。</p><p>两人一前一后跃出水面大口呼吸新鲜空气，分不清是憋得太久抑或情欲影响，蕾伊的脸颊染上粉红色，脖颈亦泛着红，看上去美味又可口。吴世勋依依不舍松了手，默念还在上班地点不对等晚上再说。</p><p>吴世勋舔了舔嘴唇，笑弯一双月牙眼等待蕾伊的答案。</p><p>好在这一次他等到了。</p><p>蕾伊说：“晚上也要这么做吗？”神情羞怯懵懂。</p><p>他点点头，“你愿意的话。”</p><p>啵唧，吻如同蜻蜓点水落在吴世勋嘴唇。</p><p>吴世勋傻兮兮摸着嘴唇发出傻兮兮的笑声，悬在嗓子眼的石头终于落回肚子，他和蕾伊还像从前一样。</p><p> </p><p>这一场久违的约会如期而至，生怕蕾伊反悔，吴世勋一直等候在海洋馆内，又怕自己这般紧张会把压力带给蕾伊，他坐立不安，内心劝说自己他的蕾伊不是出尔反尔的人，答应他的事向来能做到。他都打算好了，借着这次约会正式向蕾伊表明心意。他总觉得他们之间开始的太简单，欠一次浪漫。</p><p>直到夜深人静，吴世勋拿着衣服蹲在池边等待蕾伊上岸。一团泛着柔光的影子从远处向他靠近，他知道那就是蕾伊，但心里不免仍有些紧张不安，就怕是他的幻觉。</p><p>怎么变得这般患得患失了？</p><p>“世勋。”</p><p>轻柔嗓音宛如冰凉解渴的苏打水，吴世勋弯下腰，吻了吻蕾伊醉人的酒窝。</p><p>“快换衣服，我们去吃大闸蟹。”</p><p>“不去了，就在这儿。”</p><p>不容吴世勋明白话中意味，蕾伊爬上岸牵着吴世勋的手向更衣室走去。他没有穿上吴世勋为他准备好的衣物，就这样赤裸着身体走在前面，水珠从发梢从指尖跌落，白净脚掌印下一串湿漉漉的脚印，一直延伸去更衣室门后。</p><p>砰，门关上了，蕾伊背抵着门仰头凝望吴世勋。</p><p>好歹是成年人了，踏出前往更衣室的第一步就隐约明白蕾伊要做什么，唯一不明白的是为什么毫无预兆。</p><p>蕾伊轻轻说：“世勋想和我做爱吗？我愿意的。”</p><p>说着，两条嫩藕似的手臂揽住吴世勋，蕾伊闭上眼，一寸一寸朝他靠近。</p><p>天知道他做梦都在想这回事，今天终于有机会实现，内心却迟疑了。</p><p>吴世勋并未立即接住蕾伊送他的吻，手指拨开面前濡湿的额发，深深凝望那双迷人可爱的眼睛。</p><p>“你想好了？”</p><p>轻笑溢出那副饱满嘴唇，“早就想好了。我想和世勋这样做。”</p><p>千百种复杂情绪涌上心头，关于蕾伊为何突然主动的疑惑，关于迫不及待得到这具身体的渴求，亦有他满腔无处诉说的爱意，这千百种复杂情绪融为一体，通通化作一双拥抱蕾伊的手，一副亲吻蕾伊的嘴唇。</p><p> </p><p>好似饥渴了几百年那样久，甫一碰触便疯狂的索取，舌尖舔过饱满嘴唇，又换上牙齿轻咬，这次的吻没有海鲜和醋汁的味道，带着点说不上来的甜味，关于这个味道，吴世勋想一探究竟，他撬开蕾伊的嘴巴继续深入，蕾伊也很乖顺，乖乖张开嘴任由舌头被纠缠被嘬吸。舌面互相碰触摩挲，口中津液渡来又渡去，终被挤出两人的嘴角。吴世勋松开蕾伊，指腹轻轻擦拭着那处，蕾伊调皮的望着他，倏地，张嘴咬住他的手指。像小动物一样，上下牙施力，皮肤上留下几个浅浅的齿印，再用舌尖卷住指关节，酥麻从尾椎骨一跃而上，吴世勋配合蕾伊的节奏，手指于口腔内翻搅，性意味十足。</p><p>他咬着蕾伊软嫩的耳垂，低语道：“怕疼吗？”</p><p>盛满星星的眼睛幽幽望过来，“才不怕。”</p><p>吴世勋不做声了，他闭上眼，只用嘴唇触碰蕾伊的皮肤，每走过一处，那处就跳跃着小小的火焰，湿热滚烫，烧红了嫩白肌肤。</p><p>情欲影响之下，胸膛之上的乳尖早已挺立，瑟缩成一小粒，吴世勋含住一边啃咬着，另一边则利用手掌安抚，不过是很轻很柔的触碰，蕾伊却止不住打抖，牙齿咬紧嘴唇，喉咙发出难耐的呜咽。</p><p>吴世勋抬眼望着这样的蕾伊，喜欢的不得了。他加重力气，叼起乳尖轻轻扯着，呜咽声变成小声惊呼，蕾伊下意识要推开他，吴世勋捉过那双手固定在身两侧，一边舔吻一边含糊不清的说：“不喜欢这样？”</p><p>“不……”</p><p>他换了个位置，啃咬侧边肋骨，“这样呢？”</p><p>“唔……”</p><p>继续向下，舌尖绕着一侧胯骨打圈舔舐，“这样呢？”</p><p>蕾伊打不上话了，又是摇头又是点头，薄汗遍布全身肌肤。</p><p>瞄了一眼蕾伊半勃起的下体，吴世勋起了坏心眼——他向那地方吹了口气，舌尖调皮的舔过鼠蹊上面几寸，只见蕾伊瞪圆眼睛不可思议的看过来，他心里十拿九稳了。</p><p>没有犹豫，也不给蕾伊犹豫的时间，吴世勋张嘴含住眼前的家伙。</p><p>手中掌控的身体立时剧烈发抖，蕾伊扭动着，口中嘀嘀咕咕，听不清说了什么。</p><p>吴世勋用眼神询问蕾伊，或许是俯视的原因，他原本清冷的眉眼此刻看上去软乎乎的，犹如一只可爱的小奶狗，但他的嘴巴里含着自己的家伙，舌尖戳弄铃口，时而舔过阴茎下方的肉筋，这般反差令蕾伊霎时羞红了脸。他想推开吴世勋阻止欲望烧坏脑子，却又贪恋口腔内的温度、贪恋带来要命快感的负压，腰胯开始不自觉的前后摆动。</p><p>针对蕾伊这些变化，吴世勋自然心花怒放，他挑了挑眉毛，猛地缩紧口腔，只觉有什么黏糊糊的东西填满咽喉，还有点烫——蕾伊被他口射了。</p><p>太敏感了吧……</p><p>这样想着，吴世勋咽下口中精液，直起身低头看着蕾伊。他可爱的白鲸还沉浸在高潮中尚未回过神，一双眼迷蒙，呆呆的回望自己。</p><p>“蕾伊，”他轻声唤着，“很舒服吗？”</p><p>“嗯……喜欢……”完全出于本能的回答。</p><p>心里有了底，吴世勋循循善诱，“还想让我做什么？”</p><p>下垂眼迟钝的眨了眨，蕾伊说：“还要做什么呢？”</p><p>“转过去。”</p><p>吴世勋一边说着一边掰过蕾伊的肩膀，蕾伊还是那样顺从乖巧，哪怕吴世勋因为眼前一片赤裸光洁的后背而欲火中烧，粗暴的分开他双腿，也未曾做出抵抗，只回过头问他这种事情会让人感觉快乐吗。</p><p>天……他的蕾伊到底是从哪里来的？这副毫无戒备的表情，这种近乎单纯的问话，究竟是怎么做到——不，根本不需要刻意而为之，蕾伊一直是这样，直白纯真像个傻白甜，但只有仔细接触才会了解蕾伊的傻白甜可不是字面意思，是因为总能发现这个世界好的一面，也无条件信任这个世界，信任他。</p><p>吴世勋凑上前吻住蕾伊，说道：“没错，很快乐。”</p><p>有什么从下垂眼中一闪而过，快得连尾巴都抓不住，不等吴世勋细想，蕾伊反手搂住他，拉近两人最后一点距离。</p><p>“谢谢你，世勋。”</p><p> </p><p>第一次进入的过程很痛苦，两个人没有经验，愣头青似的，一管护手霜用去大半也只进入二分之一左右，偏生吴世勋那根家伙大于常人尺寸，蕾伊后面吃得很辛苦。扶着门的手臂逐渐酸软，两条腿要站不住了。吴世勋心疼，打算抽出来换个姿势，蕾伊突然抓住他的手臂，也不说话，只把他的手按在自己下面的器官上。吴世勋心领神会，缓缓吐出胸口憋着的那股气，一边安抚蕾伊，一边重新进入。</p><p>“啊——疼……”</p><p>当然疼，他也被夹得疼。这样下去谁也不会得到快感，吴世勋心里打起退堂鼓，柔声劝说蕾伊不如缓几天再做，蕾伊低下头沉默良久，才说道：“我——我们没有时间了……”</p><p>是啊，再过几天蕾伊就要被租借到外地的海洋馆，等再见就是三个月之后。</p><p>吴世勋闭了闭眼，说：“你忍一忍，我很快就好……。”</p><p>他还是抽出自己的家伙，两手施力并拢蕾伊双腿，肉棒紧贴腿根挤了进去。</p><p>吴世勋并未注意到怀里人发出的幽幽叹息，毕竟紧致腿根带来的绝妙体验太容易让他沉溺于其中，他快速的摆着腰部，龟头撞击着柔软囊袋，粗大的肉棒将腿根处肌肤摩擦至通红，快感如同涨潮的大海，一波一波袭击他的身体。与此同时，吴世勋也不忘安抚蕾伊，嘴唇吻过后背每一寸肌肤，手指不轻不重揉捏挺立的乳尖，又或者揉搓蕾伊渐渐勃起的阴茎，手里的东西一点点涨大，从铃口涌出的清液濡湿手掌，他又把那些东西均匀抹在蕾伊的小腹上，手法轻柔，飞进耳朵的喘息开始沉重，夹杂着几丝轻不可闻的呻吟。他那根也没好到哪儿去，小股黏腻液体不断溢出铃口，提示吴世勋即将到来的高潮。</p><p>濒临高潮时，吴世勋嗫嚅道：“快点回来，别让我等太久……”</p><p>蕾伊浑身僵硬。有那么一瞬间以为吴世勋已经知道所有真相，但很快，心智再度被快感虏获，酥麻跑遍四肢百骸，腿都软了。射精时，他几乎瘫在吴世勋怀里，下体黏糊糊的，却不觉得难受，只是喜欢，好喜欢。</p><p>蕾伊听着自己扑通作响的心跳声，舔了舔干燥的嘴唇，他回头看向吴世勋，凌厉眉眼好似泡在春水中，温柔的令人心慌意乱。</p><p>“你刚才说什么？”他不确定问道。</p><p>“我说，”吴世勋贴近他耳畔，“我好喜欢你。”</p><p>面对这番突如其来的告白，蕾伊不得不攥紧拳头挽回节节败退的神智。</p><p>“世勋，我们是爱人吗？”</p><p>“当然了。”</p><p>“那什么是爱人呢？”</p><p>以为蕾伊又在跟自己恶作剧，可那双眼中的神情诚恳，丝毫不像在开玩笑，吴世勋端正眉眼，掰过蕾伊的肩膀同他面对面，认真且真挚的说道：“爱人就是我们这样，我和你就是爱人。”</p><p>原来这样就是爱人。一起吃好吃的，一起看好风景，有对方陪伴在身边左右不离，即使不谈天不说地只安静待着也不会觉得寂寞，因为抬眼就能看见对方温暖明亮的笑容。</p><p>爱这种事原来这么简单啊……</p><p>可惜很快就要失去了。</p><p>思及此，鼻腔和眼眶开始发酸，蕾伊快速眨眨眼，深呼吸几次好让情绪稳定下来，不至于开口即使哭腔。</p><p>“世勋。”</p><p>他从温暖的怀抱中挣脱，起身走向某个更衣柜。</p><p>“谢谢你让我知道这么多。”</p><p>以独角兽的鬃毛作为杖芯、黄岑木质地的魔杖安静躺在蕾伊手中。</p><p>“和你成为爱人是我一生中最幸福最快乐的经历，我发誓，我永远都不会忘记。”</p><p>他弯下腰吻住吴世勋的嘴唇。</p><p>“向我所拥有的所有魔法发誓。”</p><p>魔杖缓缓举起，久得好像耗尽一个世纪的时间，然而时间亦有尽头，尽头就是那句咒语，咒语耗光了一生的勇气。</p><p>“一忘皆空。”</p><p> </p><p>再见，世勋。</p><p> </p><p>掰着手指头数一数，即将到来的圣诞节是吴世勋在海洋馆度过的第四个圣诞节，之所以记得这么清楚，是因为今年的冬休旅游终于要轮到他了。以前冬休那几天均是孤零零一个人留守白鲸馆，跟没人要的留守儿童似的，站在表演区巨大的玻璃幕墙前怔愣出神，每到这时候，某种说不上来的莫名其妙的感觉就会钻进脑袋，好像只有忘记什么很重要的东西才会产生的恐慌紧张之感，可是到底忘了什么呢？一点都想不起来。</p><p>提前几日就打包好行李，据说这回要去南半球某个海岛度假，是有史以来最远的旅行地点，吴世勋喜滋滋冲金俊勉得瑟，他这位师傅也是脾气好，笑骂他几句便换上哥哥一般的语气，叮嘱他小心别再掉海里。</p><p>嘁，是不把他游泳健将的身份看在眼里吗？</p><p>“我什么时候掉海里过。”</p><p>“你没有吗？”</p><p>“当然没有了。”吴世勋老大不乐意反驳金俊勉。</p><p>“好好，你没有，是我年纪大记性不好。”金俊勉又打趣的说：“记得带礼物回来。”</p><p>吴世勋露出虎牙坏笑，“带个女朋友好不好？”</p><p>“不用，谢谢。”</p><p>“谁说要给哥了，是给我，给我带个女朋友。”</p><p>“……一边去！”</p><p>临行前一晚，吴世勋仔细检查着行李，手机和充电器，护照和钱包，内裤和袜子，样样齐全。是不是还少了什么？他蹲在行李箱前发愣，手掌杵着下巴苦思冥想，但是想来想去怎都想不起来被忘记的是什么，罢了罢了，忘了一定不重要。</p><p>旅行如期而至，飞机尚未落地就看见海岛的大致轮廓，绿树与碧海环绕的小岛仅是看一眼都感到心旷神怡，吴世勋思维发散，满脑子都是沙滩排球和比基尼美女。这真不怪他，怎么说都是二十郎当岁正值大好年华的帅小伙，也该谈恋爱了。仔细想想大学毕业后还没有谈过一次正经恋爱，他都快忘了爱一个人是什么滋味。</p><p>check in之后，吴世勋跟着几位同事哥哥带着租来的冲浪板直奔海滩而去。</p><p>什么叫碧海蓝天，这就是碧海蓝天。</p><p>晴空万里，海水蔚蓝，空气里有淡淡的树木芳香，据酒店前台说，小岛上种满郁郁葱葱的岑树，在北欧神话中，岑树中住着守护精灵，拥有治愈病痛的能力。吴世勋不懂这些，只觉得那些树生的好看，看一眼就很喜欢。</p><p>还不太熟练冲浪技巧，吴世勋只能在距离海滩不远的地方练习基本冲浪动作，但是人嘛，尤其年轻人，浑身都是不怕死的好奇心和冒险精神，没多久，吴世勋就不在满足于只有一米多高的海浪。他望了望远一些的位置，接近一层楼那么高的海浪正在形成，眼睛都亮了。</p><p>待游到地方，吴世勋屏气凝神静待海浪靠近。等他靠近才发现根本不止一层楼高，或许生平头一回见到这般壮观景象，吴世勋头脑一片空白，忘了接下来该做什么，只愣愣看着越来越近的浪水，浪水翻涌的声音如同天崩地裂，巨响轰鸣，吴世勋听不见同事们的疾呼——被海水吞食了。</p><p>真的，耳朵鼻子和嘴巴被灌满腥咸海水的感觉一点都不好受。</p><p>吴世勋把他引以为傲的游泳技能忘得一干二净，旱鸭子似的在海里乱扑腾，越扑腾，氧气消耗的越快，肺部好像都灌满海水，又像有一只巨大的手狠狠挤压胸腔，最后一点氧气也化作泡泡飘去海面。</p><p>难不成就要这么死了？？？还没有谈恋爱，还没有成为金牌训练员，还没有吃到明年的小龙虾和大闸蟹诶……</p><p>呜哇哇哇哇！妈妈救命！！！</p><p>突然间，后腰被什么东西撞了一下，吴世勋回头去看，一团巨大的、模糊的白色影子就在他身后。</p><p>鲨鱼？怪兽？哥斯拉？</p><p>完了完了完了……</p><p>当吴世勋还沉浸在或许就要这么嗝屁的恐慌中，先前撞击后腰的力量把他向海面推去。吴世勋彻底懵了，几次三番想回头看清到底什么玩意儿，可是那股力量似乎知道他的意图，总是能躲开视线，力道仍然不变，温柔且强大。</p><p>再次接触新鲜空气的感觉不要太好，吴世勋觉着自己从鬼门关绕了一圈，揉揉眼睛掐掐大腿，再三确定眼前景象不是死后出现的幻觉，他对着太阳感动的几乎泪流满面，那点游泳本事也回来了，脚下有节奏的踩着海水，四处张望寻找救自己一命的神秘力量。</p><p>既然不是死后幻觉，那股力量就是实际存在的，可是，怎么都找不见呢？</p><p>“那个……我叫吴世勋！”他大喊道，“谢谢你救了我！”</p><p>海水平静毫无波澜，海面泛起细碎光芒，远处海天连成一线，一望无际的大海无人应答。</p><p>吴世勋不死心的重复一遍，两遍，三遍。</p><p>终于，宛如歌声一般的空旷声音被风吹来，那声音非常细微，不仔细听的话以为只是风声。</p><p>“你好啊，世勋。”</p><p>随着声音出现的还是那团巨大模糊的白色影子，看形状似乎是一条体型巨大的鱼，吴世勋费劲瞅着那团影子，然而海面反射的光芒太过刺眼，他揉了揉眼睛，影子消失了。</p><p>难道……真的是幻觉？</p><p>倏地，有什么凉飕飕的东西擦过小腿，吴世勋一头扎进海里，几条漂亮的热带鱼从眼前游过，热带鱼后面跟着他叫不上名的生物，那些生物成群结队，像小学生有秩序的过马路，觉得有趣，便抬手拨弄海水，生物们立即四散逃跑，他起了玩心，极其幼稚的破坏一次次成型的队伍。</p><p>“玩够了就快回去。”</p><p>也不知道是哪里钻出来的声音，吴世勋愣住了，紧接着，一条巨大的白色的鱼向他靠近，待那条鱼终于抵达眼前，吴世勋也终于看清楚了——那根本不是鱼，是一头白鲸。</p><p>“还等什么，快点啊。”白鲸绕着吴世勋游了几圈，吴世勋就见鬼似的看了好久，白鲸被他盯得不耐烦，气鼓鼓抱怨道：“别看了，我很快就去找你。”</p><p>说罢，白鲸宽大的吻部将吴世勋重新推回海面。</p><p>他抬头望了望头顶的太阳，又低头看了看恢复平静的海水，一种莫名熟悉的感觉跃入心底，白鲸气鼓鼓的模样，吻部轻柔磨蹭小腿的触觉，一切都好像似曾相识，好像……在哪里见过——</p><p>等、等一下，白鲸也会说话吗？</p><p>咦？</p><p>诶？？？！！！</p><p>Σ( ° △ °|||)︴Σ( ° △ °|||)︴Σ( ° △ °|||)︴</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>尾声</p><p> </p><p>吴世勋一直以为自己做了一场梦，梦里他不慎跌入海中，濒临死亡之时有一头白鲸救了他，不仅救了他还跟他说话，说你好啊世勋，说我很快就去找你。何止不可思议，简直不可思议！要不是再三向同事确认自己溺水的事情，真就以为这一切是一场梦。</p><p>不，不会是梦，梦没有那么真实，他的想象力也没有那么发达，白鲸会说话这种事他绝对想不出来，即便工作是白鲸饲养员，但这种堪比天方夜谭的事情绝不会发生在他的身上。吴世勋自认从小到大没有这份好运气。</p><p>“世勋，过来一下。”白鲸馆另一位饲养员金俊勉走过来，“之前和你说的那位新来的饲养员还记得吗？”</p><p>唔，好像是有这么回事，只顾惦记一个多月前那场奇遇，最近都有点心不在焉。</p><p>吴世勋乖乖跟在金俊勉后面向办公室走去，一路上听对方介绍这位新来的饲养员，又叮嘱自己别总臭着一张脸，要留下好印象。</p><p>吴世勋：눈^눈</p><p> </p><p>“介绍一下，这位就是我们的新同事，张艺兴。”金俊勉指着一位白净清瘦的青年说道，“这是吴世勋，以后就是同事了，要好好相处。”</p><p>青年笑着点点头，右脸颊有一个浅浅的酒窝。</p><p>酒窝里真的有酒吗？吴世勋不找边际的想。</p><p>“你好啊，世勋。”青年开口了，说话声柔和，话尾带了点习惯性的懒洋洋的音调，好熟悉。</p><p>“你、你好……”</p><p>“好久不见。”</p><p>诶？</p><p>“我是——我是张艺兴。”</p><p>青年望着吴世勋，面上神情羞怯又紧张，他抿了抿嘴唇，颊边酒窝时隐时现，他眨了眨眼，眼中星光无数。</p><p>好熟悉，真的，太熟悉了。</p><p>“请问……你喜欢吃大明虾吗？”</p><p>刚说出口就后悔了，第一次见面就问这种问题一定觉得自己很奇怪吧……可是不知怎么，看到青年时下意识就想到这个问题，好像以前吃大明虾这种事情做得很熟练，熟得刻进骨子里那种。</p><p>青年瞪圆眼睛，但是很快恢复平静神色，眼角眉梢有藏不住的喜悦。</p><p>他重重点头，“嗯！我喜欢。”</p><p> </p><p>就说时间是一个圆了，无论过程有多么曲折多么复杂，走过的每一步均是圆的轨迹，待走到终点，倏然发现其实回到了起点，不过没关系，不用觉得害怕，因为终点即是起点，Ending=Beginning。</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>